


In the Dark of a Matinee

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John spent an afternoon the dark of a matinee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of a Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-"The Siege Part 3"

They went to the movies. No, they just didn't go to the movies. They went to a tiny theater near a university to see a matinee showing of _Footloose_. John hadn't seen it since high school, and Rodney only slightly copped to a crush on Kevin Bacon. "He looked like a young David Bowie," Rodney explained. 

The most important part was that they were alone and not on Atlantis. There was no one asking Rodney to test Ancient devices or to bother John about the paperwork he may or may not have been neglecting. Though John would never admit it, what he liked best about their time on Earth was holding Rodney's hand and not having to look over his shoulder. 

They ordered popcorn from an uninterested clerk who had a book of Kantian philosophy sitting next to the register. John thought that she reminded him a little too much of himself his first years as an undergrad. 

"Extra butter," Rodney said. He watched her with narrow eyes, making sure that each dollop of butter was enough to pay an extra 75 cents. 

John raised an eyebrow; a move he'd learned with accurate precision from Teyla. "You're getting the Junior Mints too?" 

Rodney gave him the sneer he reserved for the lunchroom workers who ran out of his favorite jell-o flavor and general stupid people. How dare John question the logic of the great Rodney McKay. "I like them." 

"I always thought they tasted funny." In fact, John had recoiled at the taste of mint until he'd started kissing people. It was only then that he'd learned the value of breath that tasted better than cottony gym socks. 

Rodney rolled his eyes and paid for the snacks, handing John the drinks and taking the food himself. Clearly, he wasn't in a sharing mood. 

The theater itself was dark and empty, and John followed Rodney in his beeline to the middle seats. John always liked to sit up front and be almost absorbed into the screen; but he imagined that Rodney would only complain about neck cramping. Not that he minded giving Rodney massages. 

"We're all alone," John said. 

Rodney looked around the theater as if he hadn't noticed until John said something. "And?" 

"Nothing. Just a thought." John settled down in his seat and placed their drinks in the holder. His hands were as cold as he cared for them to be. It was odd enough to be without his sidearm that he couldn't stand the lack of flexibility in his fingers. 

Rodney opened his mouth like he was going to say something, only to be cut off from the infectious _Footloose_ theme song. 

John felt reckless and brave with only his lover to watch him. He threw his feet up on the backs of the chairs in front of them and tapped along with the music. Yes, he'd learned the moves a long time ago. He glanced over at Rodney who was grinning. John swore he heard the song mumble from Rodney's mouth between chocolates. 

They almost seemed like a normal couple, sitting here in the theater with popcorn and sodas. Like John had never shot Colonel Sumner and Rodney had never acquired the scar from Kolya's knife. A normal couple who could do anything and that made John feel brash. 

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Rodney's jaw, right under his earlobe. John ran his tongue upwards and started nibbling on Rodney's ear. 

"John," Rodney shifted in his seat, "what are you doing?" 

"Exactly what you think I'm doing," John muttered. His hand ran over Rodney's thigh. "Relax. There's no one here except us." 

"And the employees." Rodney attempted to ignore John and munched on a handful of popcorn. Kevin Bacon adjusted his skinny black tie on screen. 

John nibbled on Rodney's ear. He remembered his summer jobs during college and how enthusiastic he'd been. "I'm not worried." He stole the popcorn bucket from Rodney and sat it on the floor. His hand ran over Rodney's thigh. 

"I was eating that," Rodney said. He glared at John who only grinned. 

Sliding his hand up, John groped Rodney through his cargo shorts. "You can finish it later." His fingers undid the top buttons of Rodney's shorts as Kevin Bacon pranced down the halls of his new high school. The stretch in his arm was uncomfortable and awkward. But the expression of lust on Rodney's face was worth it. 

"Jesus," Rodney muttered. His hips pushed up, toward John's hand. 

John's teeth grazed Rodney's neck. "I didn't think you were religious." 

"Shut up and jerk me off, John." 

"Yes, Rodney." John leaned in further. With his other hand, he turned Rodney's head away from the screen, just enough to kiss him. Kissing Rodney always kind of amazed John, and the added tension of being in public, of running his hand over Rodney's cock, turned John's amazement into wonderment. 

John felt Rodney shudder and come. Their mouths never parted until Rodney cursed at the mess and John's lack of foresight to bring napkins or something to clean him off. "I'll go find napkins," John said. "Even if I have to miss Bacon playing chicken on the tractor." 

Rodney rolled his eyes. "We'll rent it." 

"Okay." John grinned and stole another kiss from Rodney.


End file.
